It Just Happend
by 1Hirotamoy1
Summary: Gill wasn't the type of person who had any friends but when a prank goes a little wrong Luke starts to learn more about the blond then anyone else ever has or will. Gillx Luke, for those who didn't know. REVISED
1. I'm Used To It

Gill wasn't the type of person who had any friends but when a prank goes a little wrong Luke starts to learn more about the blond then anyone else ever has or will.

:P stupid summery, but hopefully a good story.

Note none of this is factual. AU and in my story the school is a larger separate building with a four regular sized class rooms, the science lab (Jin's), two sets of semi large restrooms, a cafeteria (Chase's and Maya's), principles office (the mayors), a gym, and a large auditorium, that is used for choir and other school contests between different islands. Outside there's a large courtyard with a fountain and a few white benches.

There are a few mainlanders in the story who will bully Gill. In this story there are a lot more people on the island k.

Now to the story Oh and please R and R.

Gill 17

Toby 17

Owen 18

Jin 21

Luke 17

Chase 19

**************************In school 1:56 PM ***********************************

Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, the school clock ticked as each slow agonizing second pass by.

I watched the clock, waiting for three o'clock to finally arrive. To think I have to endure two more years of this torture, the day droned on. Another minute passed by. 'Only three minutes left.'

I huffed out a sigh, drumming my fingers on the desk, one by one, glancing around the room lazily, as I did so. Luke and Owen were snickering lightly, they sat two seats over, sitting at one of the old tables. The two passed thin sheets of torn white paper back and forth, which I could only guess was about their newest prank, most likely going to be directed at me, of course. The two glanced over at me, still snickering, and quickly looked away when they met my annoyed gaze. I glared at the two, confirming my previous thought. 'That's typical,' I thought rolling my eyes, ' going after me, the mayor's 'weak no-it-all son'.'

I was used to them picking on me; it had been that way since I moved to the island after my mother…I was quiet, shy, weak, and new. The others tried to be friends but I didn't talk to them and just pushed them away…I had my reasons, but that's when they all decided that since 'I wasn't like them' they needed to push me down, both metaphorically and literally.

They bullied me mentally, physically, and emotionally. They probably didn't even know how much they were actually hurting me, but even if they new, they wouldn't even care. I'm not going to deny that it hurt. It hurts even if I don't show it. Bullying me was a daily occurrence. Mostly it was calling me names, stealing my stuff, or putting things in my locker. I was used to it though, after all people were cruel, it was in their nature and it didn't surprise me if the two were planning to do something again.

I sighed and looked out the window; I noted how it was in desperate need to be cleaned. The late fall leaves were magnificent, and swirled around in little tornados as the wind picked up, the array of colors caught my eye, if only for a second. I looked at the sky; it was dark gray, no sun was able to break through, it was cold and unforgiving. I chuckled at the thought. Just like me…There was going to be a storm tonight, a bad one. I shuddered at the thought of another storm. It would be the third this month.

I sighed heavily as I glanced at the clock and stood up, chair screeching slightly as it moved back. Two o'clock. I grabbed my books quickly cramming them into my tote; quickly walked out of the classroom and down the halls to my locker, as the school bell rang. I dialed the combo into my locker, and opened it, creaking as the hinges were put to use. I crammed my books in my bag, stopping briefly as I reached in and grabbed the most precious book I owned, my diary, worn leather feeling smooth against my skin. I placed it tenderly in my bag, smiling as I remembered its origin as I began to walk away…When Luke and Owen approached me, of course they do.

Luke stood in front of me, golden eyes shining dangerously as he stood blocking my way, a cocky smirk on his face, as Owen stood somewhere behind me, breath hitting the back of my neck making me cringe. I knew that this meant trouble but it wasn't like I could get away; I took a deep breath and stared at Luke with an annoyed expression. "Yes?" I questioned cocking an eyebrow. My hand automatically heading to my hip, though that made his smirk grow wider at the 'girly' motion.

Luke POV

'This was going to be great.' I was giddy with excitement. Owen and I were planning to take princess Gill's diary. I mean what guy has a diary, I mean really, and now to make things better he was doing his 'oh-my-gosh-im-such-fag-and-im-so-much-better-then-you.' stance. We had seen him write in it several times and couldn't help wonder what he wrote in it every single day during school. I mean what the hell would little Gilly write about anyway? I had to know. Heh, I sound kinda like a stalker. Anyway…

Things were supposed to go like this: Owen was supposed to grab Gill while I grabbed his bag and ran. Pretty simple, right? That's what we thought.

Owen nodded at me, the obvious signal to begin initiating the plan. Owen stepped forward grabbing both of Gill's arms, twisting them behind his back painfully. Gill turned with a small "What-" his eyes quickly flashed from Owen to me as I reached forward grabbing onto the bag, which was wrapped securely around his left arm. I pulled on it hard, but Gill refused to let go. Panic flashed in his eyes as he began to thrash back and forth attempting to escape, unsuccessfully. I stumbled back slightly. 'Damn his stronger then I would of thought.' Gill kicked backward, hard. Nailing Owen right in the, well, you get the point.

Owen let go of Gill and fell back, slamming his back into the ground. My eyes widened at this, 'D-damn Gill must kick pretty hard.' I thought shocked, quickly looking down at Owen who was crumpled on the floor holding his crotch. I looked back at Gill just in time to see him elbow toward me face. I dodged it, barely; stumbled back a little before falling onto the floor and sliding back slightly.

Gill took that opportunity to grab the bag and pull it out of my grasp, turning on his heel, and started running. As he ran, out of the corner of my eye, I saw something fall from his bag, fluttering to the ground before coming to a stop in front of me. I reached down slowly and grabbed it. "A photograph?" I muttered confused.

The photograph was faded but I could see that it was of a young woman, who was sitting on a white bench in what appeared to be a park, judging by the faded swings in the background. She was a young, beautiful, blond woman, who was maybe in her early twenties. Her eyes were a soft blue, showing nothing but love to whomever may look at this picture. She was wearing a spaghetti strap, white, floral sundress with frills on the edges that ended at her knees. Her hair waved slightly, and went down to her mid-back; it shone wondrously in the sun light. She was beautiful.

Suddenly Owen's voice broke my train of thought "Damn it, Luke, get him." My head snapped toward him, then to the way Gill had run. I pushed myself up quickly and started running as Owen slowly got up, gasping slightly, obviously still in pain from Gill's previous blow. "Go!"

I shoved the picture into my pocket still, most likely bending bits of it as I did so. I still wanted to know who the woman was, but figuring that out wasn't my main objective right now, Gill was. I huffed out in annoyance and shaking my head annoyed. Damn, my head hurts.

Ok Trust me it gets better a lot better ok this is just the beginning. Well Hope you liked it R&R!


	2. Do I Really Seem That Low

Gill POV

"Damn it!" I muttered under my breath. 'That had been close, to close. They almost got it.' I kept running through the school. I pushed the doors to the school open and started to run across the courtyard. I heard somebody following me; I could only assume that it was Luke, coming to hit me or beat me up for kicking Owen and trying to hit him.

'I have to keep it safe, I have to.' I ran as fast as I could but, let's face it I'm not the fastest or strongest guy around, at all.

Luke was gaining on me fast, so I ran with what little strength I had left to the woods. I could hear Luke so close behind me, and I did the worst thing possible at the moment, look back.

In that single moment that I looked away, my foot caught on a tree root, causing me to tumble forward. When I came to a quick stop, I tried to get up, only to have Luke tackle me back down, and put me in a headlock. My stomach slammed against a root that was under me, knocking the wind out of me.

"What's your problem, huh? Kicking Owen and trying to hit me." His tone was a little pissed off and had its usual amount, if not more, of cockiness. His grip around my neck grew tighter, seemingly unknowing that it made it even harder to catch my breath.

I coughed and grabbed at his arm. He was used to doing this stuff to me, just like all the others. Honestly, many of the others had beaten me up before because of how much money and power my father had.

I don't think that he knew that he was actually chocking me because his grip grew even tighter.

"Huh? Well, aren't you going to answer me?"

My vision was getting blurry, and things were starting to go dark. I could tell my face was extremely pale. My grip on Luke's arm grew weak; I only managed to get three very quiet words to pass through my lips. "Luke, can't breath." I was so quiet I could barely hear myself, so I wasn't sure if he could hear me.

Almost automatically he let go of me. I fell to the ground gripping my stomach, coughing and trying to get as much air in me as possible. My lungs hurt so badly, and I felt the tears in my eyes fall, but it didn't matter. Thank the Goddess that he heard me.

"Gill, are you ok?!" Luke asked, his voice actually sounded concerned for me, no, for himself. That had to be it, nobody cared what happened to me, they only care about themselves.

Luke grabbed my shoulder and quickly turned me over. My free hand grabbed my throbbing head. I opened my, still slightly blurry, eyes to see Luke looming, on all fours over me. "Gill, I-I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to, I swear."

I was pretty sure the color was retuning to my face. I was still catching my breath, while I looked up at Luke. He was about six inches or so away from my face. He still looked extremely worried, but I made the worry out to be for him, but I blushed, unnoticeably to Luke, at how close he was to me. I don't and never did like being this close to people. It actually scared me because of all the physical abuse that I had gone through all of my life, even as a child.

When I finally caught my breath, I pushed Luke off of me and started to run deeper into the woods. I was dizzy, but I couldn't stop. I heard Luke get up and run after me. "Gill stop!"

For some reason even though I wasn't chocking the tears kept falling, and I knew why. I was scared and tired of it 'Sure I'll stop so you can beat me up, so that I'll keep quiet.' I thought sarcastically.

It didn't take long for Luke to catch up to me he grabbed my arm, I struggled weakly against his strong grip, and he pushed me against a tree, pinning my arms against it. I felt his gloved hand's firm, yet soft, grip on my wrists. I felt so weak and powerless.

I looked away from him, the warm tears still staining my cheeks. 'Let go, let go, let go!' I silently begged.

Luke POV

'He's crying.' I thought looking at Gill. His hair covered most of his face but I could still see the tears. 'What have I done? No, I already know the answer. I had almost chocked him to death.' I stared at the weak trembling boy. I slowly let go of his wrists and we both just stood there. "Gill, I'm-" he cut me off.

"Save it." He said wiping the tears from his eyes. "I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"What?" I questioned. "I…" Gill started to walk away.

"I promise you won't have to do any 'persuading'. Just let me go home…please" I could barely hear him say the last word. Gill said as he walked away.

I Just stood there staring when he was gone, and for a while after. 'Do I really seem that low to you Gill? Of course I do, I almost killed you' I sighed heavily, crammed my hands in my pockets, and started to walk to my job. 'Damn it, I'm suck an ass,' I thought angrily at myself.

Ok Again Hoped you liked it and also remember this is only my first story so Criticism is appreciated.  R&R


	3. Thunder and Lightning

***************************8:30 PM that evening *************************

*Time is slightly relevant in this chapter when it is put with the next*

Gill POV

"Where is it!?" I practically yelled going through I bag. The picture was gone. My only happy memory of her was gone. "Mother, where are you?" I felt the lump in the back of my throat grow bigger.

It was gone, I knew it, but didn't want to believe it, no I wouldn't believe it, it was mom, my mom the only woman who has ever loved me.

I stopped, tears starting to form in the corners of my eyes "No, I've cried too much today, and tears show weakness. I won't cry, but..." I looked out my bedroom window.

Thunder rolled and lightning flashed, I flinched a little, thunderstorms scared me to a different degree but I just had to get to the school. Mom's picture was there, it just had to be. It had to have fallen out of my bag when I was getting away from Luke.

The picture was the only real memory of my mother I had. She died when I was four years old so I don't remember that much, but I have one memory of when she, my father, and I went to the school yard to have a picnic. She sat on the bench watching me as I played on a small tree near by. She was smiling at me as my father took the shot of her. He gave me the picture soon after the funeral, and i've had it with me since.

'How stupid can I be?' I thought angrily.

'Maybe it fell out of my diary when I put it in my bag.' I tried to reassure myself of that theory, but I knew deep down it wouldn't be there. 'It's worth a shot right?'

I stared out at the school which was a little ways away from my house. I could just barely see it in the darkness, but I had to go there for mom, she just had to be there. "I have to go get you mom." I muttered.

I glanced at the clock 8:37. I had heard on the TV that a storm would start around 9:30 according to the forecast. 'I'll have plenty of time.' I thought as I walked downstairs. It would take ten minutes to get there ten to get back and all the time in-between to look. It was a good plan, but to bad I didn't remember nothing ever goes according to plan.

I opened the drawer on the entryway table, pulled out a flashlight and the keys to the school, and walked out.

It was really dark out and there no streetlights to illuminate the way, so I had to use my small flashlight. It didn't give much light, plus it might be running out of power, but it was enough to get to the school and back.

A chilling fall breeze swept around me as I walked; I forgot to bring a jacket, brilliant. It was too late to go back now. I'd just have to deal with it.

The thunder rolled through the sky, as the lightning whipped around, and the wind began to pick up as I walked as quickly as I could without running.

I had to admit it was pretty creepy at this time of night, what with the storm coming, and the...painful memories of my mother coming with it. I sighed trying to calm myself, while being outside, alone, during a storm, practically in the dark, thinking of my...'What am I doing thinking about that isn't helping at all. It was weird being alone like this though, eerie even.

Just then another flash of light illuminated my surroundings, and I saw somebody standing in the distance.

I stopped and, squinteing my eyes to see the person. She stood there wearing a floral printed white dress, and had long flowing blond hair.

'Who is that, she looks so familiar, but who…?'

My eyes went wide as I realized who the person was. I stood there only for a moment longer before I started running to school as fast as my legs would carry me. With almost every step I took the thunder grew louder and I began to feel the small cold rain droplets hit my already chilled face.

I had dropped the flashlight when I had started running, so the only source of light I had was the quick flashes of the lightning. I kept running though, trying to find my way to the school as quickly as possible.

I didn't look back, I couldn't look back, and I was too scared. I shut my eyes tight as the memories of that night flooded back into my mind.

'Please, please, make it stop, I don't want to remember! I can't I wont! Make it stop! Please, Goddess, make it stop!'

More lightning thrash as thunder rolled in the sky. The wind howled making it even colder to my already freezing body. The rain was drizzling down right now, but with the wind each drop whipped my face, feeling as cold as ice.

Another flash of lightning revealed the school building a few yards away. I quickly shoved my hand in my pocket, and brought the small silver key out. I shoved the key inside of the lock and turned it. I was slightly relieved to hear the click of the lock, but I needed to get inside. I swung the door open, and ran in. I slammed the door closed, and slowly sank down on the back of it. I curled up in a ball holding myself, and rested my head on my knees.

My semi-wet hair clung loosely to my freezing face. It was quiet for what seemed like forever before I finally muttered "Mother…" It was the only thing I could mutter at the moment. I had seen her, but she, she's… "Dead." I whispered to myself, trying to feel some sort of comfort in it, but in saying that there was only fear.

I felt something warm go down my cheek. I put my hand to my face, slowly. 'Since when have I been crying?' It didn't matter though.

I needed to get myself together, I needed to get up and get warm, but I couldn't move myself. I was scared, and I knew it. I needed to-

A sudden huge boom of thunder rang every where, and I could almost hear her scream. "No! Make it stop Goddess, please!" tears streamed down my cheeks, as I sat there holding myself praying for it to stop, for all of the memories of that horrible night to stop. "I'm sorry mom, it's all my fault," I whispered. Thunder rang and lightning flashed. "I'm so sorry!"

Hi!!! Well just to let you know this happen a lot with Gil during storms so in this story it's not out of the norm k. Hope you liked this chapter, the next will be in Luke's perspective, and we get o find out more about Gill's past!!! SQUEEEELL!!! R&R please

In this chapter we'll have this be dedicated to Luke's past. Ok that's all…Oh R&R


	4. Out For A Walk

In this chapter we'll have this be dedicated to Luke's past. Ok that's all…Oh R&R

******************************8:30 PM******************************

Luke's POV

I sighed heavily as I fell back on my bed. I was only wearing a towel since I had just gotten out of a nice long hot shower. 'Too much wood, and so little time.' I thought as I ran a hand through my wet hair.

Thunder rolled outside, and I saw a flash of lightning. I smiled slightly at the coming storm. The TV said that the storm was supposed to start in an hour, but I didn't mind if it started early. I had always found the slight role of thunder to be relaxing even though I didn't like the flash of lightning quite as much.

I stared out the window for a few minutes before a few drops of the cold fall rain hit the window. I had always related rain to tears surprisingly. Maybe it was because of how much I used to cry when I was little, and how much I wanted someone to cry with me. Maybe it was the Goddess crying for me and for all the others in the world that were in pain, maybe.

I sat up after a few minutes and got dressed in my usual outfit and put a hoodie on. I looked out the window and decided to bring my umbrella and a flashlight to.

I yelled to my dad telling him I'd be going out for a while, and walked out.

The thunder was pretty loud and the wind was picking up, but I really liked walking around during a storm, even if I could get electrocuted. I glanced at my watch; it was 8:42 PM.

I opened the umbrella listening to the once soft droplets pound against the umbrella due to the semi-strong wind. I felt the strong freezing wind hit my face, sending a chill throughout my whole body.

I smiled weekly remembering the days when my mother, father, and I would walk around the town in a light, warm, spring or summer rain. Those were my happiest memories. The memories when we were a family.

'But that's all over now. She's gone. She left us.' I thought bitterly. 'My mom was a deserter. She left us when money got a little tight, and things got a little tough. She's was, is, and always will be a backstabbing bitch!'

I glared at the ground as I kept walking. My mom left our family for another man when I was eleven years old, and our family was in a little bit of a rough patch. She had always told me that she loved me and my dad, but she lied. You don't leave people you love.

I kicked the nearest object that I could find. With one hard kick I sent a rock flying in the air, but just as I was walking away, I heard it his something else. Just out of curiosity I looked at what it hit, and there on the ground was a flashlight, that was still on…well sort of. Its light was faded and it was cracked on the side, probably from the rock I had just kicked. I picked it up and examined it further. I saw something carved onto the side and when I shone my flashlight on it, it read 'Gill'.

'Gill, why would his flashlight be out here? Unless…' I looked around. It was then that I realized where I was. I was half way between his house and the school.

I flashed my flashlight to the ground looking for his footprints, and sure enough I found them easily in the mud. They were headed toward the school.

I looked around again 'Should I go give it to him, or…leave?' I looked back at the, somewhat, faraway, town.

Thunder crashed in the sky as lightning struck a nearby tree. I looked at the tree then to the town, only to discover that all the power had gone out. I looked to see where was closer, the town or the school. Lightning struck down again. My mind was made up. 'To the school it is!' I thought running as fast as I could to the shelter.

The wind was pretty rough now and I could hardly see, but I was still dry from the shoulders down, so it wasn't all that bad. My head was freezing though. It didn't matter; I was only a few yards from the school anyway.

I ran to the door, quickly shut my umbrella, and pushed the door open. (Note Gill is no longer against the door, for if he was, he would have been hit.) I ran in quickly and shut it. I leaned against the door as I tried to catch my breath.

I manage to catch my breath pretty quickly. I stood up, and threw the umbrella down on the carpet. I pointed my flashlight around and looked for Gill but, I didn't see him anywhere. 'He has to be here, or the door wouldn't be open.'

I shoved my hands in my pockets, and started walking around. "Gill." I called, but there was no answer.

Admittedly the school was pretty scary at night, alone, especially during a storm. I looked around shinning the flashlight in every room. Every once in a while lightning from the storm came through each room's windows, but it didn't last long. The light made long eerie shadows appear on the walls making this even worse.

After checking all of the class rooms, the cafeteria, and the principals only the gym, the auditorium, and the nurses were left, soI went to the closest room, the nurses.

I flashed the light around the room as I walked in. "Gill, you in here?" I waited a few seconds and turned to leave when a small "Luke?" caught my ears.

"Gill, is that you?" I flashed the light around the room a bit more before seeing him curled up in a ball, tears staining his cheeks, holding his head under the small hospital bed in the room. I hadn't seen him before because of the curtain that was pulled slightly, hiding him from view.

I dropped the flashlight and got down on my knees and crawled over to him. The lightning flashed and Gill held himself tighter, more tears falling down his pale cheeks. He looked mortified, he was soaked to the bone, and didn't appear to have a jacket.

I don't exactly know why, but I needed to help him.

I took off my hoodie and wrapped it around him. "Gill, what's wrong?" I questioned putting a hand on his shoulder. He flinched and quickly pulled away from my touch like it was fire. "Gill…Gill…Gill!? Gill, look at me! Gill!" but he didn't he just sat there, unresponsive. 'Gill…'

*Smiles and pats her own back* another one done at 3:51 AM R&R Ok


	5. My Fault

(In this chapter you will hear Gill's mother's name; I have made it so that in this story, her name is Christine)

***************************Chapter Five My Fault********************

Gill POV

(This is going to start right after chapter 3)

I sat there, alone, cold, freezing even, in the dark hallway staying completely silent. A mixture of rain, tears, and sweat fell to the cold white tiled floor. It was so eerily quiet in the school, except for the faint, yet loud, dripping sound of the liquids hitting the floor.

I knew that the thunder still roared outside, the lightning flashed, the wind pounded against anything in its path, and the rain pounded down upon the earth.

The world was a funny place. It gives and takes away on its own will. The rain gives us water for life and growth, to some it gives happiness, to some, like me nothing but, grief. 'Grief, sadness, unhappiness, misery, despair, but most of all memories, memories of that day.

I couldn't stop crying, and I didn't know why. I had always held it in before; I would lock myself in the closet in the basement, and tried to hold it in then, and I had done as well as I could in the closet. I still cried and held myself, but I managed.

My father new about my…well, I guess I could call them breakdowns, but didn't care enough to help me or be there for me. I have always been alone, whether it was at home or at school. I was used to it though, nobody has ever liked me, or asked to be my friend. My mother was the only one who had ever cared for me, but I returned the favor by killing her. It was all my fault.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were at the beach on a warm spring day. There was a small breeze blowing; my mother's hair was blowing in the breeze. My mother's beautiful blue eyes staring at the sea from where she sat on the warm sand. She was wearing the white sundress that she loved so much, with white sandals that were laid next to her. She had a white sun hat on her head, with a bow attached.

"Mommy, mommy, guess what!" I said running up to her. She looked down at me, picked me up, setting me on her lap, and petted my hair.

"What is it, Gill, sweetie?" She was smiling, and held her hat to her head when a strong breeze came. We both took a moment to inhale the salty smell of the sea.

I held up my small white bunny that was soaked with the sea water. "Mr. Bunny went into the water to swim with me; now he's all wet, just like me!" I smiled happily as I hugged the bunny tightly, water slowly pouring out from it.

Mother giggled and held me tight. "So you both are." She giggled again, and stood up, still holding me close to her.

"Gill, Christine, lets go, there's going to be a storm soon." My father yelled to us while picking up the food from the picnic that we had earlier that day.

"Aw, mom do we have to go I've been having so much fun?" I complained throwing the stuffed bunny to the ground, and then crossing my arms. "No fair." I pouted.

"Sorry sweetie, but we don't want to get caught in the storm now do we?" She said smiling.

"Ok, but can we come back soon?" I questioned hopefully "I love the beach!" I smiled, my mother grabbed her shoes, and started walking of with me in one of her arms, and her free hand taking my father's..

"Sure, Gill, we'll come back soon I promise." she said as we walked off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that evening (in the flashback) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thunder rang through the sky, the lightning struck down harshly, and the wind was 25 miles per hour.

I threw my small fists on my pillow, and kicked anything I could while screaming at the top of my lungs to anyone in the household who would listen. "I WAN"T MR. BUNNY!!!" I screamed loudly as tears streamed down my flushed cheeks.

I had left my stuffed companion, who I never slept a single night without, on the beach, and I wanted it more then anything else in the world.

I grabbed anything I could find and threw it around my room. Then out of a fit of anger I grabbed my toy car and threw it; it ended up hitting my lamp, which fell over and shattered into a million pieces.

"Gill, quit this nonsense right now! Do you hear me?" my father yelled coming into the room waving a finger at me. His face was beat red after he saw the mess I had made, and not to mention the broken lamp. "Gill, be quiet!" He continued to yell at me.

I continued screaming and crying until my mother came in. She calmly put a hand on his shoulder and whispered for him to please be quiet while she talked to me. He nodded, anger still showed on his face, as he left.

My mother walked over to, the tantrum throwing, me. She picked me up despite my protests, and held me tightly to her, as she whispered calmly to me. "Hush, Gill, tell me what's wrong." She pulled a tissue from her pocket and wiped my face. She smiled lovingly at me as she did this.

That's one of the things I loved about my mom, she never got mad or hateful, and she listened to me until I was done with my side of the situation. Unlike my dad, who, detested it if I put a single toe out of line. He never listened to me.

I sniffed a few times and wiped my eyes with my small hands and told her "I-I want Mr. Bunny. H-he's o-on the beach, and I-I-I I want him back now!" I clung to my mother as she held me tight.

She held me there for a while, as if in thought about what to do or say next. Finally she replied "Ok, sweetheart I'll go get him for you, ok." I nodded, and she set me down on my bed. She tucked me in and promised that she'd come back…but she never did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end of flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I didn't remember the rest of the night, and whether I fell asleep or blocked the memory of finding out my mother was dead will probably stay an, unimportant, mystery.

(Or not…:D keep reading!!!)

The waves that the storm had caused swept her out to sea, and she drowned all because I was a 'selfish little brat that should never have been born.' Or, at least that's what my father said to a family friend when he didn't know I was there.

I was only four, but my selfish actions were the cause leading to my mother's death. At one point in time I tried to tell myself it wasn't true, that it wasn't my fault, but it still hurt and the feeling, that it was my fault, never did go away. So, I pushed others away so that I couldn't hurt any one any more.

'And know I'm alone, freezing, in the dark.' I thought. I sat there thinking about all of this, until the storm finally registered back in my mind.

Lightning flashed and thunder roared like a lion. I had to get out of here; it wasn't safe to be here. (By here he means by the door) I got up slowly and headed to a room that I had been in almost daily when I wasn't in class, the nurses.

Before I knew it I was in the room. I looked at it, and remembered that because of all the bullying I often found myself in this room in need of ice, bandages, or just the feeling of being with someone who wasn't a threat, Jin. He and I weren't friends, but at least he didn't try to beat me up every chance he got, like the rest.

The room was dark, as expected; I tried to turn the light on, but to no avail. The power must have been out. The thunder boomed louder then it had previously, I screamed at the terrifying sound and practically dove under the hospital bed.

I held my knees tightly to me self for what seemed like hours, but I knew it had only been a few minutes since I got to the school. It didn't really matter thought, did it? I was weak, cold, in the dark, but most of all alone, or that's what I thought until I heard the faint sound of footsteps coming toward me.

I held myself tighter, scared to death of who might be here at this hour. I silently prayed to the Goddess that it wasn't my father, but other then that I just sat there waiting for the person to walk by.

The footsteps stopped right outside the room, a flashlight shining around the room, and someone called in "Gill, you in here?" I recognized the voice as Luke's. More lightning flashed and, out of pure terror stayed quiet.

I heard him turn to leave and I called out in a quiet voice "Luke?"

He stopped, having heard me, and turned around. "Gill, is that you?" he flashed the light around the room a bit before spotting me. He dropped the flashlight and crawled over to me.

Suddenly fear swept over me. 'What if he's only her to hurt me, or try to kill me like did earlier, or beat me to a pulp like he figured he should have earlier. Maybe, I deserve to die." These thoughts and many others flooded my mind, so much that I barely thought about him as he put his jacket over me.

I had started muttering to myself about how I deserved to die and how things were all my fault.

The storm grew louder and I grew quiet.

"Gill, what's wrong?" He questioned putting a hand on his shoulder. I flinched and quickly pulled away from his touch. I didn't know what was going on or what was happening. My head hurt so much, and I was so scared. "Gill? Gill? Gill!? Gill, look at me! Gill!" I heard his voice as more as a faint whisper, then the yelling I knew his voice was.

I just sat there silent. Dead yet alive, like a zombie.

(AN Later just in case you were wondering the flash back isn't over for he had suppressed the memory, and we will learn the rest later…ok maybe I'm just lazy and forgot that he knows her scream. :P ttyl and R&R


	6. Savior

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`Chapter Six 'Savior'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```

Luke's POV

Gill just sat there unresponsive, as I gently placed my hands on his shoulders. I shook Gill gently trying, unsuccessfully, to get his attention, while repeating his name several more times, but he didn't respond to anything at all. "Gill, please, snap out of it you're scaring me, man." He didn't respond to me in the slightest way, so I sat there for what seemed like an eternity.

I wasn't good at staying still, especially in cramped areas, like how it was right now. It scared me being closed in under a small hospital bed, it felt like I was trapped, and I hated that feeling.

The storm grew into an all out typhoon, and I heard broken tree branches hitting the walls outside the school. It worried me to be in this room, considering that it had a large window right above where we were sitting.

Just then, what sounded like a large tree branch slammed against the side of the building, and I heard the window crack a little bit.

We needed to get outside of the room, and soon. "Gill, we need to get out of here." I said as got up from my sitting position in front of Gill, and got back on my knees.

Gill just sat there staring at something yet nothing at the same time. 'What's going on with him? I've never seen him this…soulless.' I put a firm hand on Gill's shoulder and started to pull him out from under the hospital bed. In his eyes, in that one instance, I saw a flash of pure fear in his eyes. He pulled away from me and backed up a little.

"Gill?" I looked at him and he seemed to be, partially, there. "Gill, we need to go, it's not safe here."

He glanced u pat me quickly and then looked down. He held his knees tighter to his chest, and shook his head 'no'. He seemed to be coming back to reality slowly, but still coming back.

"Gill, come on. It's a typhoon; we need to get away from the windows, now." I stated as I offered him a hand. I needed him to hurry up, and get out of here, with me. Gill just kept looking away from me.

I knew that I could easily just get up and leave him, but I couldn't. Gill was scared for whatever reason, and he needed help.

I sighed heavily, looked down, and looked back up at Gill with serious and slightly stern eyes. "I'm not leaving without, Gill. I'll carry you over my shoulder if I have to."

He seemed to flinch at even the mention of physical contact. "No." he said way t o quickly, to be normal. What am I thinking? Nothing about Gill is normal, but…something was just plain wrong here.

"Chose Gill, either come with me willingly or I'll carry you." I still kept my stern serious look on my face, as he seemed to consider the two options carefully.

CRASH!!!! Suddenly a huge tree branch flew threw the window, shattered glass going everywhere, and hit the floor with a huge thud.

"Gill we need to go NOW!" He nodded, but stayed in his place. "Damn it Gill!" I grabbed his wrist and started pulling him out from under the bed. I swiped away any glass that was in my way, cutting my hands in several places, but I didn't really even notice.

Rain poured into the room and the wind blasted against Gill and me. The thunder blasted in the background and Gill froze.

'Is that it, thunder?' I thought as I pulled Gill closer to me, putting an arm around him, pulling him with me as I ran out of the room.

We both got out in one piece, but my hands were still bleeding. The pain of the wounds was finally settling in and I cringed.

Gill stood there for a while silently staring at me and my hands, and then finally spoke "Why didn't you leave me?" I looked at him, and he just looked down. He still looked scared and looked confused. "Why, didn't you just…leave me behind? You would have been safe then."

"I don't know, you were just so…so-" I looked down at my hands, looking for the right words.

"What, you can say it weak, pitiable, vulnerable? Don't worry you can say it, I hear it all the time anyway." He looked away from me, cringing whenever there was a bolt of lightning or thunder roaring in the sky.

"That's not it Gill," I said sighing, as I shoved my hands in my pockets them in my pockets. My eyes and ears perked at sound something in my pant pocket. I pulled out the small object, and automatically knew what it was, the picture from Gill's bag.

I pulled it out of my pocket and stared at it for a moment. The picture was unharmed, surprisingly, were no bent areas, rips, water damage, or any other sigh of harm. As I examined it further, though faded, the woman, when I think about it enough, looked a lot like Gill.

"Gill, here." I said as I held the picture out to him. He looked up and his eyes widened as he stared at the picture "It fell out of your bag earlier, and I took it. Sorry." I handed the photograph to him.

"Thank you…why are you giving this back to me." Gill asked, his eyes fixed on the picture. He held it tightly, yet gently, like he was holding a child. "Why aren't you just tearing it up in front of my face or burning it?" He looked up at me as he said this. He was staring at me with angry, confused, and…sad eyes.

"I'm not that mean." I stated shoving one hand in my pocket and the other grabbed one of Gill's hands, and pulled him with me to one of the restrooms. There were no windows in them, so it would be the safest place for us right now.

"Don't touch me!" Gill practically yelled at me, pulling away from me.

I turned and looked into his eyes. Though it was only for a split second, I saw the fear in his beautiful blue eyes. Wait, beautiful, did I think his eyes were beautiful? What in the-never mind.

I shook the thought from my head and stared at Gill. "Why not? You won't come on your own, so unless you follow me, I'm going to have to make you come." I stated as the blond just stood there, pondering what to do.

"Fine," he started looking at me curiously, still a hint of fear in his eyes. "I'll go, but only because it's the safest place right now."

"Fine with me. Now, come on." I said as I started walking, making sure Gill was by my side. "Oh, and when we get there I have some questions for you about that picture."

Gill stopped momentarily, he thought about it briefly, and kept following. "Fine, I'll tell you, let's just hurry." He stated as he walked.

Gill was looking down as we walked, sadness showed on his face. Judging by the look on his face it may not be a good memory, but I needed to know if the woman in the picture was, indeed, his mother, and I needed to know what happened to her. I don't know why, but I needed to know.

Outside the howling winds of the typhoon were increasing, slightly drowning out the sound of the thunder and pouring rain. The lightning still flashed violently, and more deadly then before. Trees were falling over from the violent winds or were being struck down by the lightning. The rivers were flooding and the rain pounded down so hard one could not see two feet in front of them. Thunder boomed through all of the households and still rang in the halls of the small school.

Gill was holding all of his fear in, trying not to show anymore weakness, then he already had to Luke. He didn't understand why his enemy was acting so kindly toward him, but it didn't matter much; Luke had helped him even when he could have left him to, most likely, die in the nurses office. He didn't know why Luke decided to help him, but he was honestly glad he did. It didn't mean that he trusted Luke, but it was a start. Luke had saved him from, almost certain, death...Luke was his savior, and he woldn't forget that anytime soon.

To Be Continued!!!

The next chapter will be more about comfort/friendship in Gill's POV, but I wont redo this chapter in it because I'm to lazy to, and I just don't want to …R&R PEOPLE!!!

Oh, and a special thanks to KCKIMBER!!!! Who took the time to come over to my place and help me fix my mistakes WEEEEEEEE GO KCKIMBER, Oh KCK don't forget that I still have Dot hostage *evil laugh* HAHAHAHAHA!!! I WIN!!!

(Inside thingy…ttyl!!!:D)


	7. Thank You

Ok I'm so sorry it took me this long, but my computer has been down, and then I got sick…: P

Oh, and before I know I didn't HAVE to tell you guys that I'd be late, I WANTED to…T.T I sorry that was mean, but I felt that it needed to be said, sorry.

Oh I saw ponyo yesterday with KCKimber and another friend, and I was happy at first: D… but the ending was not up to my (usually low) standards.

Oh and KCKimber, I will retrieve your precious Dot from your home soon enough!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Oh, and KCK thanks the person who (privately) paid the ransom…even though I didn't say I needed one. : P

Any who I need ideas for this story, so feel free to give me ideas in reviews, or other forms of contact.

To the story, AWAAAAAAAY!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 7 Thank You~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gill POV

I didn't want to tell him, 'And, I won't.' I thought, matter 'o factly, as I walked down the dark corridors.

The typhoon was pretty bad today, and I didn't think I'd get out of here soon, at all. I was still scared out of my mind, but I tried as hard as I could to focus on anything but my memories, even the small, but echoing sound of our footsteps, or the small, but, somewhat, steady paced drops of water hitting the floor as we walked.

Luke and I didn't talk during the short trip to the restroom. It only took a minute or two, but it felt like an eternity to me. I was thinking about Luke, the storm, my mother, my father, the other bullies, and how much my life sucks; it hurt deep down inside of my heart.

Unconsciously, I put my hand to my chest, gripped my where my heart was; I gripped the cold, soft, wet cotton, and...the jacket that Luke had put over when we were in the nurses. It was the only thing on my slim pale body that wasn't soaked.

'Why,' I though, confused, gripping tighter to the mostly dry, gray fabric that was wrapped around me. 'Would he do this for me?' he didn't need to help me, he didn't, to my knowledge, have any gain and…no, he had plenty to gain, and he could do anything he wanted to me, and get away with it. He could get money from me if he wanted, all the fun and perks of beating me to a pulp and telling all of his friends, he could just torture me mentally, physically, or emotionally, and there were oh so many other things that he could do to me that flooded into my mind.

I was too deep in thought to notice that we were there, until Luke's voice broke the silence.

"Shit," He said under his breath, reaching a gloved hand to the back of his head "We don't have a light." He was right; he had dropped it when he first came into the nurse's office.

I sighed heavily, I wasn't particularly fond of the dark because of locking myself in a closet for years, but I could manage. "Fine," I sighed again, crossing my arms impatiently, as Luke just stood there like an idiot "it doesn't matter, just as long as we are safe from the storm." I shuttered as more thunder rolled in the sky.

Luke looked at me curiously when I did this "Why are you scared of storms?" he questioned, putting a hand on his chin, attempting to figure some sort of, stupid, answer himself.

I didn't look at him as I walked past, entering the dark, cold; damp restroom. My eyes were adjusting well to the light. I noticed where all of the walls were, and was able to get to the corner of the room without stumbling. "No reason, I-I mean I'm not scared of them." I said sinking down in the corner.

"You're right, you aren't scared, you're terrified." He said moving his hands around, making sure that he didn't run into anything. "I mean when I found you, you were freaking out so bad I thought that, what's left of your brain might have burst a gasket in that big blond head of yours."

"For your information, my head is not big, and I was not terrified." I said in my, usually, annoyed cocky voice, arms still crossed.

"Oh, sure, pretend like you weren't scared out of your mind, ok, liar." He said. From what I could tell he was crossing his arms looking away. "You were scared just admit it."

"No I will not admit to being scared of something that I'm not sca-" just then a huge bolt of thunder boomed through the school; it even felt like it shook a bit.

I screamed holding head close to my body, hands covering my ears; I felt the tears coming to my eyes, and my body trembling, 'Fine, he's right, I'm wrong, I'm scared out of my mind, just make it stop!'

Then I felt strong, but soft arms wrap around my slim fragile shaking body and hold me close. A few tears fell from my eyes, and it took a few moments to realize what was going on. Luke was holding me, in a firm, yet soft and loving grip to his chest. One side of my head was against his heart; I was frozen.

"Luke…?" my voice was barely above a whisper as I just stared at nothing. I could feel the blush creep across my cheeks as he continued to hold me, the last of my tears falling.

I listened to the sound of his, quickening, heart beat as I sat there. His grip tightened around me as I said these words.

"I'm sorry, but I wont let go." He said quietly.

We sat there for what felt like and eternity of silence before I finally spoke, "W-Why, are you doing this?" my voice was shaking slightly and i hated it. How weak can I sound?

"Do I need a reason?"

"Yes, you do. You hate, just like everyone else does, and you're only out to hurt me, so why are you helping me?" my voice was soft, bitter, cold, and yet soulless all at the same time.

"I don't really know."

"Bullshit…" I whispered, mostly to myself. 'He's lying; he just wants to hurt me just like always.

"Gill," he loosened his grip on me, and made me look at him. "I honestly…well, I don't know, I just, I don't now, I just care." He paused momentarily, as if to think of what to say next, "I just want to help I don't know why now, and I don't know why I hurt you before, but I do know I don't ever want to see you cry ever again. Before, you, you looked like it didn't even phase you, and I needed to vent all of my anger, and it didn't seem to have an affect on you, and I…I'm sorry, about today, and yesterday, and everyday before that. I want to help you now, so maybe it's to repent, but I don't know. I don't know why you're scared, and I won't pry, but I will be here holding you until you're ok." He held me tighter, and I felt tears once again fill in my eyes.

I looked away and was silent for a while before I replied "Thank you." My arms went up, and grabbed onto his holding them closer to myself "Even if you don't honestly care, thank you for now." I whispered to him. I sounded weak, broken even, and I knew it.

We were silent for a while before Luke spoke again "I do care..." I could tell he wanted more, but was having trouble putting it into words. I wanted to know what, wanted to say, but couldn't ask.

"Gill…" I looked back up at him; he was looking away "do you…do you think that, that maybe we could be, possibly start over, and...be friends?"

I stared at him silently, the word not registering in my head 'Friends?' I'd never been asked to be friends with anyone since I was five, and it was something new to me 'He's my enemy, not my friend. He's beat me up, made fun of me on a daily basis, and aside from today, never helped me in the slightest.'

'But…today, he did, he did help me more then anyone else has in my entire life; he's seen me at my worst, and still stayed with me, but why, why does he care, does it really matter?' I just looked down and listened to his heart beat, slightly fast, and the feeling of his chest rising and falling to each breath.

Outside the thunder still rolled, and the lightning still flashed, but it didn't really bother me. 'Thank you.' I thought before relaxing into Luke's arms.

"I need to think…" I whispered.

"Ok, take your time. We've got all night." He sounded slightly hopefull and at the same time upset, which was understandable considering i hadn't given a yes or a no. I sighed slightly thinking about what to or say.

I just sat there in his arms, knowing that this decision could turn into a dream or a nightmare, but it didn't matter now, I was tired and needed to rest. My eyes slowly shut and I whispered "Luke, thank you."

"No problem." He whispered shifting a little to make the position more comfortable. I was on his lap, back to his stomach, head against his heart, listening to the slow rhythmic beats; my hands slowly sliding down his arms as I drifted to sleep, but he still held me in a warm embrace.

I actually felt safe now, in Luke's arms. 'Funny, this is the last place I thought I'd feel safe, but,' I smiled weakly 'it doesn't matter because I'm safe, and it's because of him.'

The world faded out as I fell into a deep sound sleep, in the arms of a, a friend.

I didn't think I'd wake up in the middle of the night because of the storm tonight, and that made me happy. 'I wish...I wish he knew how much this had ment to me, but for now atleast, 'thank you' would have to do.

AWWWWWWW I liked the ending to that part, well I'll update soon so please R&R and give me ideas for future chapters!!!

Oh, and KCKimber!!! I got more Pocky!!! And again Dot and her cute fluffy toyness will be mine HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!


	8. Enemy to Friend

(Readers) Hey guys sorry for the late update but, well I'm enjoying summer to the last…which is the 8th, and my B-DAY!!! Wish me a happy late b-day and give me reviews as a gift. KK!!!

Thanks and this chapter will be in Luke's POV, a little about his friends, past with Gill, and some stuff about his mother.

(Readers) Sorry if this isn't good because I only have 5 hours of sleep in me because I have laryngitis and was up coughing all night. Fml… SOoOoOo

(Readers) If I make any mistakes in the timeline PLEASE tell me ASAP!!! I will reread the story later but for now I am tired and wish for you all to TELL ME!!!

But I mean as far as the story goes, if it's about harvest moon game time line, I don't care. I will update this story within a week of each update I promise.

(KCK) Oh and KCK I want you to come to my house and make me soup and take care of me!!!! Be my sexy little anime nurse for a day Hahahahahahaha!!! No, no jk jk but still ily as a friend.

Ok and finally, thanks to RazzBurry for reviewing so many times. I am an author who writes because she is wanted, so thank you RazzBurry for the reviews.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 8 Enemy to Friend ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luke's POV

(I am changing it so that his mother left when he 8 ½ and was not 11)

I watched Gill as he slept soundly. 'Ha, he looks so peaceful when he sleeps…not like when he's at school and looks like he's got a stick up his ass.' I smirked at that. It was true Gill always acted like that at school. He seemed like he thought he was better then the rest of the world, and wanted us to know it.

I remember when I first met him he was 9 years old.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had just moved to the island and I was nervous as hell, but I hid it behind my signature smile. "I can do this, I can do this." I kept telling myself as I walked around the small quite town searching for someone my age to talk to and play with.

I had already met a kid named Toby, but he wasn't that fun. All he wanted to do was fish and sleep, one word to his idea of fun B-O-R-I-N-G.

I hoped that the other kids on this stupid small island weren't like that. I mean if I'm going to live here then I might as well make a friend or two.

It was fall here and the multi colored leaves fall from all of the surrounding trees silently it was beautiful, pictures even, but I was a kid, what did I care about beauty. Still I watched the mixture of reds, oranges, yellows, browns, and every color in-between.

I shoved one hand in my pocket and the other went to the back of my head. I looked at the sky as I kept walking not even paying attention to where I was walking, when BAM! I walked straight into something or…someone.

I fell backward onto the dirt road, my arm, painfully scratching on a sharp stone that was half in and half out of the ground. The wound, on the back of my left lower arm, was about an inch and a half long, and a little deep. It was not enough to be gory, but was most certainly enough to hurt.

I held my hurt arm in pain but sucked it in long enough to see what had happened.

My eyes focused on the person in front of me. He…or she (I wasn't sure at that moment, the clothes and hair were a boys, but the face looked like a girls) stood up brushing himself/herself off.

He/she looked at me, no I should say glared at me, and put his/her hands on his/her hips "Watch where you're going you could've hurt somebody" he stated, it was a he judging by the voice. "…never mind looks like you figured that out for yourself. Serves you right." He said with a cocky expression. "Clinics that way if you don't want to go crying home to mommy." He said dryly, looking away, pointing to the clinic.

I glared at him. Now it was official, I did NOT like this kid at ALL. I stood up and walked over to him. I was taller by a few inches and took advantage of it. I towered over him still glaring, "Why don't you, look where you're going." I looked at him up and down, noticing a book in one of his hands.

I'll admit what I did next was a bit mean, but he deserved it! He brought up my mom, made me fall and cut myself, criticized me, and didn't even offer to help me.

I glared looking around for something to throw the book in, and I found it. A small puddle was near by. I grabbed the book from his small delicate hands and through it in the puddle, watching as he actually dived for the book. I didn't care to see the outcome; I just wanted to get my arm taken care of.

"Who does he think he is, treating me like some mamma's boy?" I grumble angrily to myself how mean, and annoying he was, and how I would never like him no matter what…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback Over~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He's the samenow as he was back then, stick up his ass and all.

After that I went to the clinic and met Owen and Jin, so I guess it was a good thing that I met Gill, but still he had been a jerk to me, so he was my enemy from day one.

Owen didn't like Gill for his own reasons, so the two of us plus the many others that didn't like or hated Gill used him as a punching bag and, well, basically anything we could to take out our frustrations. I used to beat him up from time to time, well, it was mostly Owen, and i would pitch in and laugh, even there was a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I don't think i had ever taken the time to actually see what we were doing to him, i mean we were just having fun...sick cruel fun, that we had to vent everything, every little frustration onto Gill. It felt good go get it out and most of the time, it was just names, pushing, the occasional, shoving in a locker...ok the last one was really mean, but at the time it seemed fun, and the next day he would act as though nothing had happend at all.

'I never thought it even phased him, or that he even really cared. I never really took the time i'm taking now to think about how much everything must have hurt, especially without a friend to look after him. But maybe now...maybe i can be there for him, and try to get owen to stop...I shook my head looking at the ceiling. Man how do things change so fast?' I thought to myself.' One second i hate him the next i'm woried about him, and now...now want to be his friend, i really do, or atleast i want to give it a shot.'

Outside I could still hear the wind blowing hard against everything in its path, and the rain pouring down on the small school building , but the thunder seems to have stopped.

I smiled, 'Good, at least Gill can sleep for awhile' I looked down at his small frail sleeping body and held Gill a little tighter. 'Honestly, I like the feeling of him in my arms.' I blushed deeply at the thought 'No, no I don't why would I, I mean its not like I like him or something so why do, I mean would, would I like it!?' I blushed a little deeper at these thoughts as I felt Gill shift a little in his sleep.

I sighed, a small frown on my face as I thought. 'The last time I ever held anyone was when I was with my mother…' I thought back to the faded memories of my mother, 'I knew that she had acted kind and would hug me telling me she loved, and how she was...' I glared at the ceiling 'a backstabbing bitch! How could she do that to me, to us? What were we not good enough?' I stayed in these thoughts for Goddess knows how long.

I gripped my fists tight and tried to get my mind off of my mother. Sighing angrily I reached into my pocket and took out my phone, careful not to wake Gill up. I flipped the phone opening it up, the dim light of the phone came on and the time showed 10:14. I glared just now realizing that the phone could have been used as a light earlier. Well just another thing to show how stupid i am.

I yawned, suddenly realizing how tired i was, shut my phone, and pushed the angry thoughts of my mother from my mind. I slid down the wall slowly, to not , taking Gill with so he could sleep on top on me, on the floor. Most people would think it really awkward, but I didn't really mind. I just laid there arms wrapped around him protecrively , most would think of us as a couple, but I wasn't gay and I'm pretty sure Gill wasn't either. Right now I'm just keeping him in my arms to keep him, and my self, warm.

My dad had told me that i had a kind heart, and i thought he was lying, that is until now, but who knows why i'm doing this? I just kinda want to make up for the past, and start with a brandnew future.

We might be friends soon, and that's it just friends…right? I was two tired to dwell on that last thought as I was slipping into a deep sleep. I could feel Gill shift to lie on his stomach. I smiled, not really knowing why, when he snuggled against me. I felt his chest rising and falling, slowly, it was actually quite suthing. I smiled.

The last thought to leave my mind before I fell to peace full sleep was, 'From enemy to friends in a day, huh? Who would've thought?'

Ok, it's finally done sorry it took me SOoOoOo long, but I just haven't had the best health life since my last update, but ill update within a week promise! ^ . ^ Ttyl ily!!!


	9. First Real Friend

Hey guys! I love you all SOoOoOo much so please, PLEASE R&R!!! Criticize me, tell me I'm doing good, hate me, do something, PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU!!!

Ok aside for that I'm going to NEED you all to tell me a Gill/? Who should I do after this story? Cuz I can do Toby, Jin, Julius, Chase, or Owen (I'm not fond of this one, but I will if requested)

Ok you guys are getting a pretty good idea of Gill's past at school but in future chapters you will learn more about his home life so suggestions for those chapters are welcome.

Oh, and before I forget Julius will be in this story, but I can't change the first chapter. Julius will be 18 by the time he comes in.

Again thank RazzBurry for the constant kind comments, for RazzBurry is one of the reasons I keep writing! T.T thank you for being so kind to me even though I don't know you.

Oh and KCKimber I have something of yours MUAHAHAHAHA!!!...did I do that right?

Ok no to the story up, up, and AWAAAAAAAY!!!!

Oh and btw I haven't played Harvest Moon more then twice so I don't know much about the seasons and the weather

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~First Real Friend ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gill POV

I heard the low roll of the thunder and the harsh fall typhoon rain pound against the building.

I shut my eyes tighter, in attempt to forget its existence. I cuddled closer to whatever I was laying on. It was warm and soft yet firm. Something was wrapped around part of my body, but I didn't want to open my eyes, at least not yet. I was so comfortable just laying there on my stomach. There was a warm, safe, and generally nice feeling about this.

I honestly had forgotten where I was, though it was certainly not the closed cramped closet that I was used to. I felt at peace here, though I still didn't remember where here was. I was still half asleep, or at least I was until a huge boom of thunder rang throughout the building.

My eyes snapped open and I sat up, whatever was around me had fallen. I looked down and realized exactly where I was. I remembered all of last night in a flash, and just stared down at the person below me.

"Luke…" I muttered. 'Why is he still here…I, I thought he would have left by now.' I looked him blushing as I realized that he must have let me sleep like that on top of him all night. 'He even had his arms around me I thought looking at his fallen arms.

Luke was showing signs of waking up and I sat upright. It was then when I realized exactly where I was sitting (on his…you know area (listen to me I seem so innocent) and attempted to get of looking away blushing deeply.

'Oh Goddess please don't let him wake up when I'm sitting on his crotch!' I slowly began to move off of him without waking him, when his voice caught me of guard.

"What are you doing?" he said yawning reaching a gloved hand up to his face to rub his tired eyes. I secretly wondered if he even understood the position we were in.

"Getting up, what do you think?" I said in my usual, if not a little shaky, cocky voice. I began to get up again. He looked at me with tired eyes for a second and then reached up a hand to stop me. He grabbed hold of me and i felt the fabric of the glove against my skin as he pulled me back into my previous sitting position.

I stopped and stared, still blushing, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his dark blue cell phone. I quickly noted that he had no signal and sighed slightly agrivated that i could not call my father and tell him where i was. I stopped thing about it and looked down feeling a little awkward about where i was sitting. I could still feel the blush on my unusually pale cheeks and wished with every fiber of my being to the Goddess that it would go away before Luke noticed it.

"Its 6:04 don't you want to go back to sleep?" he said covering a yawn. I shook my head, I usually got up at six so I guess it was normal for my body to act by habit. Even if i wanted to i don't think i would have been able to sleep.

"No, I want to go and see if we can get out of here yet, the storm has to die down at some point." I said standing as he let go of my arm. I shuddered as i felt the soft whorn leather stroke down my arms. Luke looked at me for a second questioningly before he got up as well.

Luke yawned a final time and muttered something about how i shoukd sleep more or somehting as he stretched. "Ok, I'm good now." He said smiling, still looking a little tired.

"Fine," I said sighing "let's go see how bad it is." Luke nodded, taking out his phone and using it as a light and we walked down the hall silently. Honestly I felt a little awkward right now being here with Luke concidering earlier. 'It's just because of the way we slept together last night.' I shuddered at the previous thought. 'Bad phrasing.' I stated in my mind.

"You ok?" Luke's voice shocked me a bit and I answered, a little too quickly

"I'm fine." I slightly snapped at him.

"O-ok, you've just been shaking so I thought you might be cold." Luke said obviously startled from my snapping at him. He became silent and I sighed agitatidly as we walked.

The closer they got to the front door, the more water there was that, most likely, came I through the nurse's office. As we walked the sound of splashing water and footsteps followed. Admittedly I felt bad for snapping at Luke, he had just been looking out for me and i snapped at him to cover my embarassment. I glanced back at him and he...he actually looked like a kicked puppy. I mentally kicked myself for being such an ass. I sighed angrily at myself and stopped, "Luke, I'm really sorry for snapping at you it was wrong and i won't do it again; i just want to get home." I then kept walking. Luke stopped and stared for a moment before smiling and running to his place next to me, putting an arm around me. I blushed slightly as his smiling face was only inches from mine.

"You're apologizing to me?" He smirked "Aw, you do care." Luke said happily hugging the life out of my.

"Luke, Luke, I know this must be a historic moment, but could you let go? I can't breath."

"Fine, but…never mind." Luke seemed excited at first, but then he just looked down, and put a hand in his pocket.

"What?" I questioned, truly wanting to know what he was going to say.

"Well, I was just wondering, does this mean we're friends?" he looked at me timidly, waiting for a response.

I didn't even pause for a moment before the answer was out of my mouth. "Yes." My eyes, along with Lukes, widened slightly at what I had just said. 'I didn't even think about it, I just...I just said it. It's weird, usually I had to think about these things, but my answer was immediate.'

"Really, do you mean it?!" Luke said. I could practically hear the smile in his voice as he spoke. I nodded. We stopped having reached our destination.

"Y-you, you've p-proven yourself, s-so I don't see why not." I stuttered blushing a pale pink. 'Damn you voice!'

Luke's arm was instantly back around me, and I blushed. "Awesome, so…"

"It's a new beginning, so don't screw it up, I-I'm…" I stopped trying to think about what I needed to say next, but the words came out before I could stop them. "I'm going to trust you, Luke." My voice was quiet saying this. 'I want to be friends; I wanted to trust somebody, but it's been so long, and…I'm not sure if I can. I-'

"Ok," I looked at him, surprised, as he broke my train of thought. "And I won't betray that trust." He was smiling his signature smile. It was bright and full of life, and truth. I stared at him for a while, as the sun from the windows came in hitting his face perfectly, making it shine like an angle's. I couldn't help but smile a small and shy smile back.

Luke was still smiling not breaking the perfect smile even for a moment as he looked out the window. "Look, it stopped raining." I looked out the window, and sure enough it had stopped. His strong arm slid off of my body.

"So it has." I just stared out the window. 'It's odd,' I thought still staring 'How, through one of the most terrifying experiences in my life, I gained a friend.' I looked at Luke, who then grabbed my hand and started pulling me to the double doors.

"Come on," Luke said as we walked "Let's get you back to your house and into some clean clothes before you catch a cold." He smirked and contined on jokingly "i mean you're weak enough already."

'It's weird, I never would have thought that I would ever have a friend.' Luke stopped and stared at me. 'Especially not Luke.'

"Hey, are you ok?" He said a concern showing on his face.

"Luke," I said looking into his eyes "thank you." I smiled at him. I didn't exactly know why but I saw him blush a little.

"For what?" He questioned staring at me with his beautiful golden eyes shining, blush looking so new and slightly out of place on his lightly tanned face.

"Everything." I was still smiling at him as I said this. I felt weird inside, it was a feeling I had never had before. It was foreign, but not unwelcome. It was a good feeling, I guess, no I was better then good, it a...happy feeling. I'm actually happy for the first time since my mom died. I had a friend, and it's an unbelievably good feeling, especially since I feel, no, I know that it's going to work out.

He just smiled at me, almost shyly and replied back "No problem." And without a moments hesitation his arm was back around me, and we were out the door. "You know, I have a good feeling about this." He said smiling like he always did.

"Yeah, me to." I don't know why, but I do have a good feeling about this, and I can't wait to see how this turns out, but I think…I just might have my first real friend.

We were both silent as Luke walked me the short distance to my house. It was a comfortable silence though, not awkwart in the slightest.

The shy above us was fairly clear now and sun shone brightly making everything shine beautifully in it. I looked at Luke and kept on smiling just like him.'You'd be proud of me mom, I finally made a friend, a good friend who will protect me, and be there for me.' I looked up watching the birds fly by. I felt like I was seeing the islands beauty for the first time in my life, and i enjoyed it to no end. 'I hope that this feeling that I have right now, this happieness, can last because I don't want to be alone anymore, but i don't think that'll be a problem, not with Luke as a friend.'

I looked at Luke, only to be met with his own gaze. I blushed slightly as we walked down the quiet streets of the town. "W-what?" I questioned.

He blushed, and i mean blushed and looked away. "N-nothing." he said as we walked to my front door. "Well, I'll see you later." Luke said smiling as he walked off.

I brought my arms up to myself and gripped the material of the jacket. My eyes widdend having just realized i was still wearing it. "Wait, your jacket!"

I took the jacket off and started toward him when he turned and said "Keep it. Use it as a reminder of what happend, and a reminder of our friendship." and with that he walked off.

I stood there for a moment and held the jacket to myself. I smiled slightly and walked inside only to be met with my father noticing and yelling at me at the top of his lungs, but i honestly didn't care. I just walked to my room thinking of Luke and last night. 'Yeah, a reminder of my first real friend.'

Awwwwwwwwwwww I like the ending to this chapter, and I kind of feel like I'm ending it even though I'm not. Don't worry folks there will be plenty of GillxLuke goodness in future chapters, but for now they just need to be friends, so any way I don't think I'll write the next chapter until I get…3 reviews from 3 different people, so R&R people R&R!!! And again what pairing with Gill next? I'm kind of thinking GillxToby next, but i want to know what you think!Ok ILY!!! And again thank you KCKimber and RazzBurry for support!!!


	10. Readers, you need to know

Hey guys…T.T I don't want to write this story right now!!! I want to write a 9 fic!!! But I can't do to stories at once, so I'm going to stop doing this story for now, and come back to it when I can balance school, crew, the 9 fic, and this one. This was a hard choice to make but I need to write a fic about 6 and the others soooooooo bad. Please don't hate me, and remember this is only temporary, so I might be back in a day or two, or maybe a week or two. I just need to see if I can manage two stories at once. I LOVE YOU ALL PLEASE WAIT FOR ME!!! And…R&R on the story if you don't mind, I'd really appreciate it. This is not goodbye but…see you later.


End file.
